


C is for Carrots

by sixbeforelunch



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, meme reply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-04
Updated: 2006-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch





	C is for Carrots

Jack's made a lot of sacrifices for duty and honor, first for his country and later for his planet. Most of those sacrifices were made willingly, knowing what he was going into.

No one warned him about the food, though. Sometimes it was fairly innocuous, if a little weird. The green Play-Doh of P3X-217 comes to mind. (The natives called it jaxi, but to Jack it would always be the green Play-Doh.) Sometimes it was surprisingly good, like the day-glo carrots of M57-969 that tasted exactly like his mother's sweet potatoes.

Sometimes though...

Well. Let's just say that if the new recruits don't seem to grasp the hazards of gate travel, Jack likes to regale them with the story about the time he ate the six inch worms for his planet.


End file.
